


【卜洋】不是爱人

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 他望着李振洋的后脑勺，透过那个聚光灯下的身影好像望见了很远的未来，这个人依旧在他的身前，在他两步不到的距离里，头也不回地走着。
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, 卜洋 - Relationship





	【卜洋】不是爱人

01  
“新的一年希望你能成为坤音五星员工。”卜凡看着那只手伸到面前来，微不可查地听见身边队友倒吸一口气的声音，他赶紧扯出一个乱糟糟的笑容，眼睛眯起来，嘴角扬到颧骨，迈一步上前。

02  
李振洋的手是被专业老师夸过的好看。  
他刚开始在学校有些名气的时候，借着给老师帮忙的意思拍过一套首饰的图。镜头卡在手部特写，涂了两层厚厚护手霜的手指上带着戒指摆出各种做作的造型来展现人体线条和柔美宝石的相得益彰。整场拍摄为了不破坏手上的妆，李振洋全程举着手臂像个残疾人，喝水要喂，吃饭只用张嘴。  
“凡子，你过来打个下手。”身边同学对着电话指点江山，不久就有个寸头男生跑了过来，李振洋第一次见到卜凡——在打光灯和反光板堆积成山的拍摄场地。

“你不吃这个菜吗？”卜凡夹着油菜问他，李振洋举着两只手摇头像是在投降，他笑着看这个大傻个皱着眉头一脸无奈的样子，觉得有些可爱。  
“西红柿炒鸡蛋。”李振洋用下巴指离他最远的那个饭盒，“是学校后门那个小炒吗？”  
饭是卜凡跑腿买的，听李振洋问了他连忙点头，夹起一筷子送到李振洋面前，刚要张嘴，到眼前的美味又转了弯。  
卜凡一手兜着底，怕菜汁滴在地上不好收拾，一手握着筷子，小心翼翼地吹凉了再送到李振洋跟前；见对方愣着神看自己，又赶紧扯出一个善良的笑：“不烫了。”

03  
零下的拍摄终于告一段落，老板放令可以吃点热乎的暖暖身子，一行人便聚在一个小摊前叽叽喳喳地要这个要那个，李振洋裹着MCM的毛毯站在最后头，怀里揣着弟弟的暖宝宝，冻得直跺脚。  
他对这些食物没什么瘾，不像是弟弟嗜糖如命的狠劲，也不像老岳的烟瘾，他虽也觉得饥饿，但也不过裹的严实扬着脖子张望——这附近也实在难找出第二家填饱肚子的地方。他只想着赶紧拍完回到分给岳明辉一半的双人床好好睡一觉。  
“鸡柳好了，鸡柳谁的？”  
“烤地瓜，小弟过来——”  
四个人其实吃的都差不多，做爱豆的要控制体重，卜凡正在困难的减重期，刚出炉的鸡柳放到手里他快要流泪，油炸食品的香味充盈鼻腔再幸福不过。他握着竹签叉起一小块，瞥见身边队长艳羡的目光，竹签赶紧送到哥哥嘴边。  
岳明辉自己都没发觉眼神跟着那块鸡肉转了好几个弯，他愣了一秒又笑了，刚想张嘴接住食物，卜凡的手却收回到自己嘴边——  
男孩贴心吹凉了食物，再笑眯眯地送回给岳明辉嘴边，看对方吃的满足，自己再接下一口。

李振洋看得出神，弟弟大老远捧着烤香肠跑过来喊他的名字，分给他一根，还从怀里变出一颗烤地瓜，好不容易混熟的小孩对自己亲热，李振洋从毛毯里伸出两只手，移开目光，满满当当接过来一大捧食物。  
“洋哥，这个烤地瓜特别甜。”小孩脸上还粘着地瓜瓤，吃的像松鼠。  
李振洋咬了一大口，食物的热气暖了他的胃，顺手替小孩摘去脸上的地瓜，还要笑他。  
“和小弟一样甜。”  
小朋友脸红着埋头吃东西，李振洋在热气腾盛里看到卜凡眯起笑得开心的眼睛，觉得自己未免想太多。  
又不是爱人，何须吝啬什么好意。  
李振洋转过身去，懒得再多看一眼。

04  
仿纸材料做的衣服得怎么穿。卜凡看着李振洋，李振洋看着他。  
他俩看着设计师递来的设计图蹙了蹙眉，李振洋是对于他和卜凡是不是能同时穿进去感到怀疑，卜凡是对这件衣服穿上以后怎么维持距离感到怀疑。  
“总之，加油。”设计师扔下这句话就匆匆去检查下一个模特去了。

“一二一，一二一......”卜凡喊着拍子，跟在李振洋后头走。  
“你用不着这样，咱俩其实只要错开一步就对了。”李振洋不以为然地把手插在裤口袋里，溜着卜凡在后台转圈。“你这样更容易出岔子。”  
卜凡开始尝试看着前面，“我这得慢慢来，”他开始和李振洋闲聊，“到时候在台上出岔子了可就是咱俩的事了。”  
李振洋不用想也知道，卜凡现在肯定嘬着他的腮帮子，像个啄木鸟似的在后头。他憋不住地想笑，没注意脚底下微微错开的地板砖缝，猝不及防被绊了一下，重心不稳要摔在地上。  
卜凡眼疾手快，还不等李振洋踉跄几下赶紧伸手去捞他，结实的手臂穿过李振洋的腰腹，稳稳当当地把人抱了个满怀。  
“哥哥，你小心一点。”

他们一前一后，接受万千注目和赞美。  
后来也没人知道他们是怎么穿好了那件衣服，台中站定拉开拉链，再变成两个个体。到了台上卜凡却成了恍惚的那个，他望着李振洋的后脑勺，透过那个聚光灯下的身影好像望见了很远的未来，这个人依旧在他的身前，在他两步不到的距离里，头也不回地走着。

05  
编舞里总有四个人摸来摸去的动作。在跳完《过敏》之后，李英超总结道。  
擦汗的岳明辉停下来想着他的话，不可置否地点点头，他还补充一句，手也拉不少次。  
如果说采访综艺能让卜凡李振洋两个人站的远远地，但是一到了舞台上，身高位居全团的一二名是最经常的合作对象。只有表演的时候才有理由离得近些，亦真亦假的拥抱，错位角度的吻。  
可他们背对着握对方手的动作也只虚虚拢着，或者挡住手腕，牵手都情愿借位，如何亲密无常。

在万人瞩目下，他们重复无数遍地在视线之外去握对方的手，像是神祗指引寻觅，练习时对着镜子都会错开的双手在镁光灯下纠缠。  
上次摸到他的手，卜凡趁着表演的间奏发愣，是久远到印象模糊的事了。  
李振洋记得，在镜头前展示新专辑的时候，台湾做综艺玩游戏的时候，他们都碰到过对方的手；而像朋友，像亲密关系那样触碰对方的手掌——人很难在当下认识到最后，最终之类的时间节点，总是在很久之后才恍然记起来，原来那就是最后一次了。  
而他们甚至都没来得及恍然大悟。

反正不是爱人，吝啬亲密也并非怪异。  
于是他们又松手，转身离开对方。

06  
“你和凡子谈恋爱啦？”董岩磊一向神经大条，即使面对学长也不逊色。李振洋吃饭的手顿了一下，问他哪儿听来的话。  
“原来在学校的时候就有人这么说，后来我也观察了一下，”董岩磊咽下嘴里的食物，捧着杯子喝了一口，“凡子还真就只对你这样。”  
“对我哪样了？”  
“吃螃蟹给你剥螃蟹，吃炸鸡帮你吃脆骨。”董岩磊歪着脑袋问他，一脸不敢相信的样子，“我以前让他给我带个饭都不乐意呢，你真没跟凡子啊？”

卜凡从练习室里出来，他望了一眼把自己摊开在沙发上的李振洋，在他面前的茶几上拿走自己的水杯。  
李振洋枕在沙发扶手上休息，漂过的黄色头发衬的他整个人白的不真实，像是古堡里脆弱的吸血鬼。他想起从前在学校里李振洋的黑色头发，发觉原来有些东西真的就只有在特定的场合里才能发生——是李振洋握着绿豆冰沙的手，蝉鸣的树荫下成对的冰棒棍，后台胡乱叠放的模卡。  
和那时候毫不躲闪的，漫溢的喜欢和宠爱。

“李振洋，”卜凡走出半截又转头回来喊他，李振洋闻声从沙发上撑起手臂看他，卜凡望见他被刘海遮住的眼睛，话到嘴边却又生生吞下；他喉结滚动，用熟悉的嗓音说出陌生的话。  
“加油。”

07  
“挂的高才能实现啊——”  
岳明辉站在后头嚷嚷。

七月的太阳够毒，公司选了这么个天来游乐园团建，四个大男人玩儿了小一天。李振洋怕的鬼屋也走了，弟弟要放松的跳楼机也坐了，岳明辉要画的彩绘也有了，卜凡揣着枪击游戏赢来的毛绒玩具也挺满足。秦老板说咱这趟不能白来，说着拿出一个许愿牌，让大家写写愿望。  
“那就老岳生日快乐呗——”李振洋开始嘴贫，脑袋里转的飞快，提笔就写。  
“诶别，你还真写啊......”被太阳晒晕了的岳明辉赶紧凑过去看，见那人提笔开头“坤音”二字松了一口气。  
小弟跟着李振洋的笔画读，洋洋洒洒两行“坤音娱乐越来越好”，大家都挺满意，秦老板也满意，大家一起挑了块地方去挂牌子。

“多高算高？”卜凡回过头问他们。  
“凡哥你抱着我洋哥，你俩加一起有四米。”弟弟在旁边咋呼，李振洋回头骂他“去你的”，转身就被卜凡两个手臂圈住腰身。  
“弟弟说的挺对，”卜凡的声音在他耳边响起，“靠着我。”

李振洋还是这么瘦。  
卜凡在北服的后台里抱过脚下绊倒的李振洋，在坤音的练习室抱过膝盖受伤的李振洋，他也拥着李振洋在宿舍的下铺酣睡，在韩国街头吻过他的侧脸。他曾拥有李振洋，用他仅一人知道的方式，隐秘又盛大地爱着他。  
卜凡抱着他，尽可能地把他举得够高，阳光让他头晕，他听见弟弟在后边喊着“再高点——”，他想，如果挂的够高就能实现愿望，那他卜凡应当是轻而易举就能成功的人。

可爱人从不是轻而易举的事。

更何况，他们本就不是爱人。

08  
音乐节演出前阵子卜凡就已经明显感觉自己的身体状况不太对劲，本想着去检查一下，结果第二天就飞去南京彩排。卜凡晚上在房间里咳得震天响，连小弟下楼找东西吃的声音都被盖过去了。本就浅眠的李振洋听着卜凡一声接一声快要咳坏肺的动静辗转反侧，犹豫一会还是上楼敲门了。  
“你吃药了吗？”卜凡开门，看见端着热水穿着睡衣的李振洋靠在他门口。他因为咳嗽脸色苍白，眼眶倒是刺眼地红，像是刚哭过似的。李振洋本装不经意似的关心一下，看见卜凡这个样子倒说不出下一句了。  
卜凡用力地点头，因为咳嗽变得沙哑的嗓子没法再出声，他接过李振洋递来的杯子感激地望了他一眼，吞咽了一大半才如释重负地吐出长长一口气，脸色也稍微缓和了些。  
“有时间......去医院看看吧，别像上次似的呼吸道感染....."卜凡抬头看李振洋，眼神暗沉像森林的夜晚，他抿着嘴角，水渍还留在唇上。李振洋噤了声，看着卜凡僵硬的表情没再继续说下去；他从睡衣的口袋里掏出几块润喉糖放到卜凡手里。  
“明天上台之前吃了。”

过后两天便是无止境的发烧退烧再发烧，一向身体素质不错的卜凡没生过这么繁复的病，全身肌肉因为高烧变得酸痛，平日里能三个台阶上下的楼梯，如今都要扶着把手小心翼翼。  
李振洋在大厅沙发里看着，刚刚排练完的他也不愿意多动一根手指——他看着卜凡踉跄了一下，脚下摇晃着要摔下楼梯。他太清楚这样的身高如果摔倒会有多痛，那时候他跪在练习室的地板上，卜凡会抱着他。  
李振洋看着卜凡握着扶手滑下楼梯，他瘦削背影在黑色卫衣里都略显单薄，眼神隐匿在帽檐的阴影里，那人步履匆匆，就算明知自己就在转眼可见的地方，也不会抬眼看一眼。  
也罢，不是爱人，吝啬眼神也无妨。  
李振洋翻了个身，堪堪睡去，梦里也没有那人的影子。

09  
爱有一百种开始的方式。

也有一百种结束的可能。

而掩饰爱，

大多都通常。

10  
“卜凡和你是北服的校友，你们在学校里有没有什么互动？”

“其实挺少的，”

“我们不太熟。”

END


End file.
